How One Change Can Destroy a Perfect Future
by NickyWho
Summary: What if Bella didn't go Cliff Diving? What if she stayed on the beach? What if the wolf pack didn't get there in time?   ONE SHOT...R


**One shot: What if Bella didn't go cliff diving? What if she stayed on the beach? What if the wolf pack didn't get there on time? Please read and review xoxox**

**WARNING: Character Deaths. I do not own Twilight :( **

**How One Change Can Destroy a Perfect Future**

**BPOV**

I sighed as I watched the ocean get even more wilder. There was no way I was going cliff diving now. I wasn't going to be able to hear my angel's voice today...maybe the storm isn't as bad as it looks? Maybe I'll be able to swim through it?

I was never a good swimmer and without Jacob I'll have no chance, I'll drown for sure.

I sighed sadly before, rather reluctantly, getting up. I was just about to head back to Billy's when I heard a laugh of victory from behind me and my eyes widened. I was scared to turn around.

"You have no idea how hard it was to get to you." A sing song voice said and I turned slowly, Victoria's blood red eyes following me the whole time.

"Victoria." I gasped and, if possible, her smile got even wider when she heard the fear laced in my tone.

"I have waiting so long for this." Victoria said as she walked towards me. "Too long."

My knees buckled and almost gave up from underneath me as she brushed a strand of hair from my face.

"I'm going to enjoy this." And with that, the pain had began.

**JPOV**

We lost her again.

The bloody red headed, blood sucker dived into the flipping sea! Why can they swim so fast? Why did they have to get that strength? What was I going to tell Bella? She was always afraid at the moment as it was! I can't tell her that she's still in danger...Bella!

She'll most likely be on the beach! And the blood sucker dived into the ocean!

The pack howled as they heard my thoughts and we set off towards first beach, in the hopes that we would get there on time.

We got there withing a few minute but what we found wasn't pretty. I howled in pain.

The bloodsucker smirked as she threw Bella limp body onto the sand before wiping the blood from her mouth. She held her arms out, ready for death and my brother were all too ready to give it to her.

I couldn't. My eyes were stuck on Bella.

Her hair had almost been pulled from her scalp and her arms and legs were sticking out awkwardly so I guessed that they had been broken. What sickened my the most was the hole in her throat, blood all around and what was left was still pouring out of it.

Without really thinking about what I was doing I phased back, quickly walking over to her and praying to god that she was okay. I have never been a religious guy but if praying to him helped her survive I would do it for the rest of my life.

I touched Bella's face, she was cold. Her beautiful brown eyes were now glassy and staring up at me while her mouth was parted slightly, I wondered briefly if she had been screaming. If she had been screaming for me and I wasn't there for her.

I burried my face in her hair, wailing and I held her body close. I loved her so much and I don't think she even knew it.

I felt and hand on my shoulder. "Jacob." I heard Sam say, his tone sympathetic. "I'm so sorry."

This made me wail harder, how was I going to live without out her there by my side?

**CPOV (Charlie)**

I sat in the waiting room, feeling completely numb. Harry was gone...Harry was gone...Harry was gone...

The words ran through my mind and I tried to force them away, not sure I would be able to keep calm if I listened to them.

"Chief Swan." A passing nurse said softly. I looked up at her blankly. "Dr Gerandy would like to speak to you."

"Why?" my voice croaked and I cleared it quietly.

The nurse suddenly looked nervous. "He didn't say." It was obviously a lie but I was going to find out soon enough so I left without another word to her. Nothing could make me feel worse than I did right now.

As I arrived at the office I noticed Jacob sitting outside the office, his face full of pain. Had he heard about Harry?

I took me a while to notice the blood all over him and panic swept through me. I almost ran to him, kneeling down so I had a better look at his face and I carefully put my hands on his shoulders.

"Are you hurt Jacob? What happened?" I asked frantically, what would happen to Billy if something was wrong? What would happen to _Bella_? I shuddered slightly as I remembered what she was like after _he _left before turning my attention back to the boy in front of me.

"I'm sorry Charlie." He whispered, for some reason not able to look me in the eye.

"Have you done something Jake?" I asked nervously.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect her." His words rang in my ears as my world came crashing down. He couldn't mean...

I ran into the office without knocking to find Dr. Gerandy and the Urley boy sat at the desk talking.

"Charlie-" Sam began to say but I cut him off.

"What happened? Did something happen to Bella? Is she okay?"

The two men looked at my sympathetically and I felt like I was going to have a heart attack.

That was when I saw her. On a bed in the corner of the room, my baby girl.

I heard a strange noise as I walked towards her and I was shocked to find that it was me sobbing as my tears fell onto my beautiful girl's face.

"We found her in the wood Charlie." I heard Sam say but I didn't turn around to acknowledge him. "She had been attacked by the wolves."

I continued sobbing at the thought of my daughter being hurt, being in so much pain. How was I going to tell Renee? If she had stayed with her none of this would have ever happened.

**EPOV**

I sat in the old attic in Brazil, my mind on Bella...always on Bella. Did she miss me as much as I miss her? Did she hate me for the way I treated her before we left? Did she hate me for the things I said?

The thought of her hated me nearlly tore through me. I could take a lot of things (I was already living through hell) but her hating me would surely kill me.

I jumped as a loud ring startled me. I pulled the phone out of my pocket and looked at the screen, for some reason hoping it would be Bella (even though she couldn't have my new number), only to be disappointed when I saw Rosalie's name. I rejected it but whatever she wanted to say, she was making sure she was going to say it. I rejected the next twenty calls before giving up and putting the phone to my ear.

"What do you want?" I snapped, not bothering to try and be polite.

"Nice way to speak to your sister!" She snarled back, sounding extremely pissed off.

"Is there a reason you called?" I asked impatiently and I heard her breathing deeply, obviously trying to calm herself down.

"Something's happened." She said and my eyes widened.

"What's wrong? Is anyone in the family hurt? Are you all okay?" I asked quickly, way too fast for any human to hear if they were in the room with me.

"No, we're fine." Rosalie said and I relaxed slightly. "It's your human."

I felt even more dread. I had left to protect her...and now she was hurt?

"What's wrong with her?" I asked, trying not to fear the worst.

"What's right with her?" Rosalie snorted and I growled. "Okay, okay. She's dead."

My dead heart broke and I fell to my knees. "What?" I croaked out, trying to hold back sobs while I was on the phone.

"Victoria murdered her. On a beach, she came out of the ocean and tortured her. Broke her arms and legs so she wouldn't try to escape and drank her dry." Even though Rosalie's tone was dry and emotionless (to humans maybe) I could hear a hint of sympathy as she explained. My hand tightened around the mobile phone untill it became nothing but dust and I held my head in my hands sobbing. I had been hunting Victoria and I hadn't even considered the fact that she would hurt Bella to get to me.

When I had left I had signed Bella's death warrant...now I was going to sign my own.

...

I walked through the familar woods, towards the meadow where I hoped my angel was waiting. I wasn't disappointed.

There she was, standing there smiling widely at me. Looking exactly like she had before I had left and I couldn't help but smile back.

It wasn't long before we were back in each others arms and for the first time in months I was happy.

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**Please let me know and if you like this please vote for it on my poll :)**


End file.
